The 13th Tribe
by Darth Xelyt
Summary: The Colonial fleet came out of hyperspace near a large gas planet and began scanning all nearby territory before beginning there next jump. "All fleet systems seem fine sir preparing for the next jump" said the officer near Adama "Very good" said Adama beginning to get worn out once again from the countless hours of commanding the vessel
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:New Allies**_

The Colonial fleet came out of hyperspace near a large gas planet and began scanning all nearby territory before beginning there next jump.

"All fleet systems seem fine sir preparing for the next jump" said the officer near Adama

"Very good" said Adama beginning to get worn out once again from the countless hours of commanding the vessel

Adama stood on the bridge the fleet had been running from the Cylons for the past few days as the Cylons were getting smarter at predicting where they would come out of ftl.

"Sir I think I have something" said one of the other officers

"What is it?" replied Adama quickly becoming worried

"Sir I am unsure wait, Sir its the Cylons!" he yelled

"Deploy Vipers warm up the cannons, how long until we can jump?" yelled Adama suddenly wide awake as the adrenaline shot through him

"Not long at all sir 20 seconds" yelled an officer

The guns from the Colonial ships shredded through the raiders as the vipers circled around to engage any remaining fighters.  
Then a Basestar appeared its circle domes bristling with guns ready to fire.

"Sir we are ready to jump" said the excited officer

"Get our fighters back aboard now!" yelled Adama

Suddenly another Basestar appeared behind the Galactica in the middle of the fleet.

"Oh my god, Sir a Basestar has appeared right behind us and is launching raiders!" yelled the officer again now terrified

Suddenly everything in Adama's mind went silent as the screams were muffled and silent sparks appeared around him as the Galactica's engines were torn to shreds by the near point blank shots of the new Cylon Basestar. The officers began attempting to jump the fleet but the Galactica could no longer jump. The officer near Adama began shaking him by the shoulders but it did no good. the officer then began telling the fleet to jump without them but the fleet was hesitating.

Adama continued to think about the war and how long they had been running as he leaned on his hands on his control panel.  
'All this hard work only to have it end now' he thought to himself

Suddenly a voice came over the radio that stirred Adama from his deep thoughts.

"This is Colonel Davidson of the Earth ship Oddeysey you are in Earth space and we request that you cease hostilities with one another" said the voice

"Earth?" was all Adama could say as his mind went blank once again

The Basestar in front of the fleet instantly began firing upon the new arrival as missiles streaked across space only to impact the shields of the Tauri vessel.  
Suddenly two powerful lasers shot out and obliterated the Basestar turning it into space debris.  
The other Basestar gave up on the Galactica realizing the new and powerful threat as it began firing its pulsars and missiles against the new human vessel only for it too to be absorbed by the shields and it too to be disintegrated by the glorious beam weapons.

Adama and the entire bridge crew just stood shocked as they considered what had happened.  
After a few more moments they heard the voice again.

"This is Colonel Davidson we are prepared to assist if you require our help"

"Sir?" said the comm officer unsure of how to respond

"Let me talk to them"Adama said slightly concerned this was just the Cylons way of tormenting them before they finish the job

"I am Admiral Adama of the Battlestar Galactica who am I speaking with?" asked Adama in the calmest voice possible

"I am colonel Davidson of the Earth ship Oddeysey, Do you require assistance we notice your engines took a large hit there" Davidson said

"I am sorry did you say Earth?" asked Adama beginning to wonder if maybe he was just dreaming or maybe even having a death experience of some sort

"Yes we are Humans from Earth" said Davidson confused at why he had to repeat and explain everything he said

Adama shook his head and pinched his arm to see if he was awake before responding

"We have taken heavy damage aboard our own ship and are unaware of the status of the rest of our fleet" said Adama deciding to trust the voice

"There is a habitable moon nearby I suggest we meet personally there to discuss about your current predicament" said Davidson

Davidson leaned back in his chair stareing at the large vessel that was leading the fleet he noticed that the two ships with no life signs aboard had focused their main attack on that vessel and was worried by the lack of life signs aboard the vessels.

"Are you sure about this Sir, we have no idea who they are?" said the Earth officer

"We have to begin negotiations sometime and I do rarely get to meet people Earth does not already know" said Davidson

Davidson accompanied by a group of marines beamed down to the moon.  
Upon arriving the Marines secured the area, after they were done they spotted a small ship landed nearby.

The Marines hid while Davidson stood out in the open waiting to see who it would be that joined him.  
A lone figure stepped out from the trees it was a man with a tired worn face dressed in much the same material as Davidson himself was wearing.

"I am Admiral Adama" said the man in a confused and puzzled voice

"And I am Colonel Davidson"said the Colonel stepping toward the man and reaching out his hand

"It is a pleasure to meet with you"said Adama shaking the mans hand nervously wondering if it was a Cylon

"So we need to talk" said Davidson breaking the handshake

"I completely agree"said Adama wondering what he would soon learn

Adama explained that the fleet that attacked them was the Cylons and that they had been running from them for a long time and that they had nowhere to go.  
After hearing this sad news Davidson decided it would be best to inform Stargate Command of the situation and see where they should go from here but from the sounds of it they best keep going lest more of the Cylons show up.

"Allow me to talk to my superiors I imagine we can help you" said Davidson

"Very well nice to meet you I will await your reply aboard my ship" said Adama feeling odd to be off of the Battlestar and on solid ground once again

Adama and his shuttle lifted off into the sky to return to the Galactica as Davidson and his team beamed back aboard the oddeysey.

"How did it go sir?" asked the officer when the colonel reappeared on the bridge

"It went well, patch me through to Command"

"This is Stargate Command what can we do for you Colonel" said Landrey

"Sir I am sending you some information we found this fleet of Humans and they were under attack from some sort of automated vessels"

"Where did they come from?" asked Landrey

"They say sir that they are in desperate need of our help according to them they have been travelling through space for about four years and have been travelling aboard ragtag ships"

"Very well you have permission to escort them all to the Beta site until were sure we can trust them" said Landrey before signing off

"Well you heard the man" said Davidson in a nervous tone wondering where this was leading

The Colonial fleet exited ftl around the beautiful planet that their Earth cousins referred to as their Beta site.  
Adama was happy to see that the Cylons had not yet wiped out all the life in the galaxy and wondered if Earth would accept them for who they were.

"Admiral they say they want you and any other leaders we have to join them on the surface to discuss an alliance"said the colonial Comm officer

"Inform the president" said Adama as he left the command bridge heading to the hangar

The Raptor landed on the platform and opened up to reveal a group of Colonial marines resembling Sgc marines almost identically apart from their weapons which were not of earth design.  
After they were done searching the area Adama stepped out he turned and helped the Madam president Roslin out of the Raptor.  
The pair flanked by colonial marines met the Earth humans half way.

"I am glad to finally meet you" said the strange man now standing in front of Adama

"And you are?" asked Adama

"You can call me carl, I am with the ioa I am here to make sure that our people can form a friendship together" said the man

"I see" said Adama getting a bad feeling about the man

"He means he wants to know what you can offer us in return for us helping you" said Daniel Jackson coming up behind the ioa official

"Welcome to the Beta site" said Daniel shaking Adama's hand

"I trust we can begin straight away" said Roslin annoyed that they were already meeting with people more interested in themselves then helping them

"Right this way" said carl turning around and giving jackson a death stare when the colonials could no longer see his eyes

"You told colonel Davidson you had been running for some time is that true?" asked carl

"We have been running for about four years" Adama replied

"What happened to your worlds?" asked carl in an uncaring rude tone

"They were destroyed by the cylons" said Adama ignoring the mans tone of voice

"What exactly are cylons?" asked Daniel in a more caring tone realizing what they had been through before getting here

"The cylons are machines they decided that we did not deserve to live so they blew us up" Adama said trying to hide the anger in his voice

"Where did the cylons come from exactly?" asked carl

"We made them" replied Adama

Carl and Daniel both were shocked when they said this and hesitated a moment before asking more questions.

"What happened?" asked Daniel

"The Cylons were supposed to be our weapons of war to replace our own military but they somehow became sentient and then they decided that they wanted us dead" replied Adama thinking back to the early days of the war

"Thank you Admiral that is all the questions on that topic for now" said carl with a slightly nervous look on his face from what he just heard

"President Roslin I am happy to say that we will attempt to find your people a new home" said carl with a smile thouh noone knew if it was genuine or not

"Thank you carl but we did not come here for a home we came here for protection our fleet has continued running from the cylons because we have no way of fighting against them and they last we checked were still right behind us so as you can imagine we are not exactly thrilled about settling down just yet" Roslin explained

"I completely understand that Maám but I assure you that Earth's fleet will protect you as if you were one of our own" replied Daniel wondering just how bad these cylons really are

"Trust us Maám when we say we will protect you" said carl hoping to maybe get some colonial technology

"Very well" said Roslin glad that Earth turned out to be real and also hoping this decision would be best for her people.

 _ **Chapter 2:Enemies**_

The Cylon Basestar floated silently through space it had been receiving contact from the vessel that had been hunting the Galactica.  
It had been a number of days since they had lost contact with the two basestars that had engaged the Galactica before being destroyed quickly by an unknown human vessel.  
The Cylons were unhappy that the Colonials had discovered help but with the number of base stars constantly increasing there was nothing that could challenge them so they thought.

With the help of Earth the Colonials had found a new home the civilian fleet was being decommissioned for resources to be used in the building of the new city.  
The planet had been named New Kobol to represent that the planet was home for all the members of the Colonies.  
SG-1 had been sent to help the Colonials setup their new city but also to make sure they were aware of the threats that existed.

"So your telling me these creatures actually believe themselves to be gods?" asked Adama shocked from what he had learned of the Goauld

"Weve been fighting them the past decade now if they find you we will help they wont dare challenge Earth anymore" said Daniel glad to still be learning the culture of the Colonials

"The new defences were giving you should be more then enough against them and the Cylons" said Carter with a reassuring smile

"Well I hope your right cause I doubt they have given up" replied Adama just happy to have found a new home

A few days later SG-1 returned to New Kobol with bad news that they knew would effect the entire galaxy.

"Greetings again SG-1 we are glad you have returned" said Adama having spent the past few days not having anything to worry about

"Yeh about that we got some bad news Admiral" said Mitchell who had brought the whole team along this time

"Alright again right this way" said the Admiral motioning them back toward the last place they had their meeting which was located in the new main government building

Once they were all seated it was Mitchells job as the leader of the team to explain the situation but it was hard even for him.

"Anubis has returned" is all he could say in a low near whisper

"Who is Anubis?" asked Adama unsure of who they were speaking of

"Sorry he is uh the worst Goauld we have ever faced we defeated him last time but only due to I guess you could say kin dof like divine intervention" Daniel replied loudly angry that such an evil had returned

"Well were safe here right?" asked Adama already concerned

"Yeh he has already announced that he is going to destroy Earth once and for all ofcourse with the fall of the Goauld empire he has very little power left" explained Daniel

"But eventually he will probably begin hunting down anyone that can resist him" said Mitchell still worried just by the idea of it

"Were here to ask you for help" said Daniel

Our help how are we supposed to help?" asked Adama

The Jaffa nation and Tokra are already mounting a defence against Anubis but we dont know if we have enough ships left after the Ori invasion" replied Carter

"So your asking for our ships to help fight Anubis" replied Adama thinking it over

"If Anubis finds you he will enslave your people he has far more advanced technology then the Cylons" explained Daniel

A number of Basestars suddenly appeared over New Kobol taking the Galactica and Pegasus by surprise.  
An officer rushed in to the room to find the admiral.

"Admiral, a fleet of Cylon base stars just appeared out of nowhere!"

"Tell our ships to pull back immediately and send a message to Earth through the Stargate!" said Adama rising frm his chair

"Seems we need to cut this meeting short" said Adama ready for battle

Tealc and Vala appeared at the door as Adama rushed past them.

"Whats going on?" asked Carter

"A large fleet has appeared out of hyperspace over the planet appariently they are Cylons" replied Tealc

"Maybe we should think about getting out of here while we still can huh?" asked Vala clearly worried

"No we cant we need all the help we can get now that Anubis has returned" replied Daniel

"Daniel I hate to say it but we cant take on a fleet of ships" replied Mitchell considering their options

"If we do not leave we should attempt to offer our support on the ground" said Tealc ready for battle as always

"Dont worry we gave the Colonials a shield to protect them from future orbital bombardments it should hold atleast until our ships arrive" replied Carter

"You gave them a shield?" thats awesome said Mitchell who ran to a nearby window to look up at the sky that was now covered in a blue field

So I take it the shield is working" asked Carter as SG-1 appeared in the command room where Adama was planning his strategies

"They fired a number of nukes at the shield but stopped when they noticed it wasnt doing anything since then they have just been sitting there" replied Adama nervously

"Did your ships escape?" asked Daniel worried for the lives that were beyond the shield

"They fled to Earth and should be back with reinforcements I hope" replied Adama

"Well I trust Carters work so we should be fine until then" said Mitchell who suddenly looked up at the sky as he saw light

"They are now firing everything they have at the shield so i hope your right" said Adama as he watched the nukes hit the shield

After an hour of bombardment the nukes finally stopped leaving the shield to quickly turn blue once again.

"See I told you it would work" said Carter happily

"Your work was never doubted colonel Carter" replied tealc which caused all of SG-1 to take a moment to stare at him

"Thats not good" said Adama noticing a large number of smaller ships flying through the shield

"That should not be possible" said Carter worried herself that the Cylons had already found a way through the shield

"Their almost like replicators" replied Daniel causing Carter to stir into action

"We need to readjust the shield frequency immediately" she said moving quickly

"Sam you cant its too late their already through" said Daniel causing her to stop and turn back

"Alright boys and girls looks like this is going to quickly become a street fight everyone be ready to move in one minute"

"If your going out there I will tell my people to assist you where they can but I suggest you keep the Cylons from reaching the shield generators" replied Adama atleast happy that Earth was here to help them this time

The small ships that were known as Heavy Raiders began landing and unloading Cylon Centurions who much like Kull warriors were powerfully armoured and used wrist weapons to quickly mow down large numbers of Colonial infantry.

"Mitchell whats the plan?" asked Daniel hoping he atleast had one

"Just like back home we focus fire on one at a time" replied Mitchell

"Our weapons should be much more effective then the Colonial ones" replied Carter ready to engage

"Ok lets go!" yelled Mitchell as the team engaged a group of Centurions

The Centurions armour deflected some fire but the P90s tore through the machines easily causing them to collapse to the ground

"I still dont know how they got past the shield" said Carter firing away at more Centurions that were down a street

"Dont worry about it Carter!" yelled Mitchell as he dived away from his grenade that took out another two Centurions

"Watch out Daniel Jackson!" yelled tealc forcing Daniel to push Vala out of the way as two more Centurions came around the corner only to be struck down by Tealc's two P90s


	2. Chapter 2

Cylons proved to be far more dangerous then the Jaffa forces that were once used by the Goa'uld.  
The centurions were slaughtering most Colonial forces easily and they were forcing them into a retreat.

SG1 had been forced back towards the white pristine science building that housed the generator that was projecting the shield for the city.  
running inside the team was shocked to find everybody inside was dead with no signs of a battle having taken place.

"Their all dead" said Carter pulling out a card and rushing toward two large security doors

As the door opened she ran inside finding a pedestal that held a lap top that over looked the generator that heavily resembled one found on a Hatak vessel.  
As she began working annoyance appeared on her face as she found nothing wrong with the shield which made her decide to change the frequency again before slamming the top down

"What happened here?" she asked as she saw the team struggle to answer

"No idea Sam but we should try to find out" said Mitchell turning and leading the team back towards the door

The team heard a sound as they turned to aim their P90s at the source of the sound.  
A man around the age of forty stepped out of the shadows with fear in his eyes he wore a white coat showing that he had been apart of the team in charge of running the shield.

"What happened here?" asked Mitchell stepping forward holding up a hand to try calm the man down

"Well I suggest we get out of here before those Cylons reach the building" said Vala clearly concerned about facing one of them up close

"The shield generator was broken" said the man talking to Carter

"No it was not broken I checked it nothing was wrong" she explained surprisingly the man had not known this which she found odd

"Your team should get out of here I will try to keep the shield up" the man said moving back towards the room

"That would be a great mistake" said Teal'c grabbing the man lightly by the soulder

"Teal'c is right this entire part of the city is being overrun you would be unable to achieve anything by staying here" explained Daniel Jackson feeling bad for the man who was clearly out of his mind

"I was really hoping I was not going to have company" said the man grabbing Teal'c by the arm and throwing him to the ground

It took the team a moment to realize what had happened before they tried to raise their weapons.  
Daniel was the first to have his weapon pulled away from him as he was kicked to the ground.

Vala opened fire as her weapon hit the man in the chest sending him crashing to the ground hard.  
Carter quickly moved up to examine the body as Vala raced over to help the other two back up off on their feet.

Carter quickly examined the wound finding not just blood but robotic parts inside of it that confirmed her suspicions.  
Getting up off the ground she aimed her weapon at the wound and fired into it having dealt with human form machines before and not wanting to go through that again.

"What was that?" asked Teal'c unsure of what had just happened

"One of the human models that the Colonials spoke about" said Vala shocked how easily it had impersonated a person

"It must have killed everybody here before transmitting the frequency to the ships in orbit" said Carter deciding it was time to leave

There was a loud crash as the doors to the building were smashed open and two Cylon Centurions entered the facility scanning the area.  
Lucky for the team they were already on the run knowing they had a very short amount of time to make a get away before the area they were in was crawling with Centurions.

"What are we going to do we cant leave the Colonial people" said Daniel worried that these people were going to be exterminated

"Daniel we promised them their homes would be safe I am sure Landry will send support soon" replied Mitchell caring more about the life of his team right now

It was then that the shield finally failed as the blue energy field in the sky vanished more Cylon vessels finally rushed in no longer having to worry about the advanced technology.  
The city was in huge danger now and Mitchell hopes the civilians were evacuated in time before the Centurions finally landed across the city.

Colonel Ian Davidson had brought the BC-304 out of hyperspace over the planet of New Kobol where he could see the Basestars luckily they had not fired their payloads yet.

"Bring beam weapons online and prepare to fire" he said as they targetted the enemy vessels

A few moments later the Base stars were destroyed but they had clearly sent many forces to the planet surface which made him hope the people down there were holding out.

"Sir SG1 is still down there" said a crewman reminding the Colonel of the trouble they were in

"Contact them and then contact Adama we need a plan to get these damned machines off this planet" he said considering beaming them into space


End file.
